Forever Bonded
by noscruples
Summary: A mob war rages as Sam races to make sure Liz is safe. What happens next will bond them forever. 1000 Word Challenge


Jason & Sam ducked behind a large boulder as shots rang out. Sonny's whole organization was under siege and anyone that was considered close to any of them was in danger.

"Sam," Jason yelled. "I need you to get to Elizabeth's house."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to get there before the Soleitos do."

Sam was not happy. They had given Liz a gun earlier and showed her how to shoot it. Elizabeth wasn't happy about it, but she understood the danger. She had sent the kids to stay with her sister until this mess was handled. After all she had done to avoid this kind of thing in the past, she still ended up right in the middle.

"Alright, I'll go."

"I'll cover you."

Sam ran back towards where they had hidden the car. She made it and took off down the road. She knew that Jason would be upset if something happened to Liz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam made it to the house and starting looking in the windows to assess the situation. As she got to the sliding glass door in the back, she saw Liz sitting on the floor crying with a gun in her hand. There was a body on the floor.

"Shit."

She opened the door and said Liz's name.

"Elizabeth. It's Sam."

Liz jumped and pointed the gun at Sam, but then quickly lowered it after realizing who it was.

Sam checked the man's pulse, he was dead.

She made a call, "Max, I need you to come to Elizabeth's for cleanup, backdoor."

She put her gun down and gently took the one out of Liz's hand. She noticed Liz's shirt was ripped and she had a bruise on her face. Her jeans were partially opened. The man looked as though he was in a partial state of undress. She was mortified.

"Liz, look at me?" She pleaded. "What happened?"

Sam could see the fear and shock on Liz's face. She knew Liz had been raped before and it broke her heart to think that maybe it had happened again.

"Let's go into another room."

She grabbed her gun and put it in her waistband and helped Liz into the living room and laid her down on the couch. She stood watch until Max got there. Max had Milo stay outside and guard the house until Jason could get there. Max carried Liz upstairs and left her in the bathroom in case she got sick.

Sam sighed and watched her for a minute. She walked into the bathroom and started running Liz a bath so she could clean off the blood. Sam took off Liz's clothes (to which she got no resistance). She took off her own clothes so she could safely get her into the tub. Once they were in, she sat in front of Liz and started washing her. Liz had stopped crying but it was like her eyes were blank. Sam scooted closer and took her in her arms and just held her. She took Liz's face in her hands and started talking to her.

"Liz, don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you. Everything is going to be fine."

"Nothing is ever going to be fine again."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He tried. I broke away and got the gun and turned and shot him." She said closing her eyes tightly.

'You realize you had to do that or he would have killed you, right?"

"I know." She said looking up. Suddenly there was noise and Liz grabbed Sam.

"It's just the wind." Sam said hugging her.

Sam rubbed her back as she felt Elizabeth relax into her. Both women became aware that their bodies were touching. After a few minutes, Sam pulled back and stared into Liz's eyes.

She gently leaned forward and started placing little kisses all over her face. Liz closed her eyes as Sam continued. It was breaking Sam's heart that Liz was attacked and she just wanted to give her comfort. She stared at Liz's full lips and suddenly she was kissing them. It took Liz a little by surprise but she found herself responding. Sam slowly teased Liz's lips with her tongue and Liz parted her lips and kissed her back. Sam pulled away and smiled at Liz.

"Come on."

She rose out of the tub and dried off as Liz watched her and then she helped Liz out of the tub and slowly dried her off. She grabbed the gun and Liz and they walked into the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They both climbed into the bed and laid down facing each other.

"Was it okay that I kissed you?" Sam asked softly.

Liz stared into her eyes for a minute. "Yes. It was nice." She said blushing.

"I know it kind of came out of nowhere but I don't regret it." Sam paused.

"Things haven't always been easy between us, but I do care about you. It would have broken my heart if he had hurt you. I know how that feels."  
Liz's eyes welled with tears. She knew what Sam had been through.

"If someone told me I'd be lying in a bed naked with Sam McCall a few days ago, I would have thought they were a lunatic." Liz said smiling.

Sam laughed. "How about we make a pact not to let petty bullshit come between us again?"

"Deal."

"Should we seal it with a kiss?" Sam said staring at Liz intently.

They leaned into each other and slowly kissed. The kiss deepened as both felt their bodies respond and tingle in anticipation. They pulled apart and Liz snuggled up against Sam and closed her eyes. She was so glad that Sam was there for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason was downstairs. It was too quiet. He took the stairs two at a time until he stood in the doorway. His mind couldn't process what he saw. Sam and Liz were naked on the bed, their bodies intertwined. He was stunned. "What the hell!"


End file.
